Modern Day
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: ITV The Royal. The Ormerod family set in the 21st century. My take on what I believe the Ormerod family would be like if it had been set in the 21st century.
1. Chapter 1

The six of them; Jill, Gordon, Tom, Katie, Jonathon and Aishling, lived in a small village. It had a local village shop, a village green a park and the like. They'd chosen the area because it was child friendly, small and had a school in the local area. Their house wasn't big and showy; a detached, three storey house with a large front garden and wooden arch way. There was a brick path leading from the front gate to the front door. The garden looked as if it was well cared for, the same could be said for the large garden at the rear. To the side of the house was a large drive where two cars sat; a small red mini with the classic white stripes up the front, which was two years old and in perfect condition. Next to it was a larger car; the family car, a black Ford galaxy which was just under a year old; both of them gleaming and clean.

The house itself was in mint condition, the brick word in perfect order and the roofing new and clean. The window frames were wooden and old which added to the character of the whole house. The front door was a solid oak frame with a black handle and lock. Inside there was a large front room decorated to a fashionable but minimalistic style along with a flat screen television on the wall, two large dark leather sofas and a dark coloured arm chair. A bookcase adorned the back wall bursting with all types of books; children's, literature, medical and so on.  
In the next room there was a large modern kitchen with a big family table in the middle; 6 chairs with it, 3 on each side and a high chair at each end for the younger children. The kitchen had recently been updated, with black granite work tops, shiny white cupboard doors & a top of the range free standing oven in the middle of it all. No money had been spared. To the side of the kitchen, through a door, was a small but highly effective utility room. That had also recently been decorated, with new units and sink. It was complete with a high tech washing machine; a solid oak door led out into the large garden. Also downstairs was a large dining room, finished to the highest quality and obviously only used for big family occasions. There was also a small downstairs toilet and shower room, very useful with such a large family. The large, open and airy hall led through the house to the different rooms. The floor covered in solid oak flooring; hard wearing with a young family. To the rear was a newly built conservatory, complete with television and several gaming consoles, as well another dark leather sofa.  
On the first floor there was three bedrooms, a bathroom and an en-suite. The biggest bedroom, belonging to Jill and Gordon, led straight off the stairs; the middle door on the landing. It was a large room with a grand bed centred in the middle. On either side of the bed were wooden drawers with lamps on top of both; each of them personalised by the two of them, clocks, books, photo frames and the like. The en-suite had a free standing bath in the middle, and a large shower in the corner. There was a 'his' and 'hers' sink side by side with a toothbrush stand fixed on the middle between the two. The other two bedrooms on the ground floor were smaller but still rather large. The second one was a nursery, shared by Jonathon and Aishling. It had two cots either side of the room and the main wall was decorated with a childish painting. There was a bookcase storing lots of books and two drawers, each bursting with clothes. It was the perfect haven for any young child and was obvious a lot of time, thought and love had been put into getting it just right. The third bedroom was the smallest on that floor, but still big. It was the spare bedroom and had been decorated in a neutral style making it suitable for any family or friend guest who may happen to stay over from time to time.  
On the third floor there were two large bedrooms with a large bathroom at the top of landing which was shared by both bedrooms. The bedroom on the left belonged to Tom. It was bright and airy with skylight windows covered with blue blinds. The walls were light blue and covered in boyish posters; cars, planes and football related. A single bed lay in the middle of the back wall with a side table beside it. There was a desk to the side of the room with a leather chair tucked underneath. A bookcase sat beside it with different books for young boys to read. A double built in wardrobe was to the left of the room and next to that were several hooks loaded with jackets, coats and a dark blue dressing gown. The second bedroom, the bedroom on the right, belonged to Katie. It was painted light pink. The layout was similar to Tom's, simple and obviously not adults. One thing was clear though, they were both looked after well; clean and immaculate. It showed that the children who owned these bedrooms were decent and well bought up children. The bathroom that was shared by both was identical to their parent's en-suite, just bigger and decorated with child wall decorations.

The house was clearly owned by respected people who had well paid jobs. It was lived in with care and love and was very obviously a family house. It was also the sort of house that was owned by people who had good jobs but weren't showy. A house where family time was far more important than material items but making sure their children were happy was of utmost importance. It was also a house that bred love and the warmth could be felt just by looking at it. It was the Ormerod family in the modern day!


	2. Chapter 2

_The modern day character personalities as oppose to the 1960's.  
Literally the same characters from the 1960's show just placed in a 21__st__ century situation and altered for the time._

They're the average 21st century family composed of four young children and a dedicated husband and wife; but the two eldest children shared a different mother, a mother that was not their father's wife. But indeed this did not cause any problems for any of them, Jill was treated as their mother and they'd come to love her as if she was.

They were a truly loving family, where spending time together was more important than anything else and for a 21st century family they had very traditional values. Jill and Gordon believed in bringing their children up to have the utmost respect for the people around them and they weren't afraid to give them punishments for misbehaviour. Unlike some modern families their children behaved most the time and in return they were loved and cherished dearly by all four of them.

Gordon was in his early forties, ten years older than Jill but he still was a fun loving man. He worked hard as a family GP and a locum anaesthetist but tried to spend as much time at home as possible with his young family. His marriage to Jill had bought out his softer side and after the death of his first wife; Jill had taught him to love again. Along with her and the arrival of their son Jonathon and later adoption of baby Aishling, they had completed his family; the family he had always dreamed of.  
For work he wore the traditional and smart attire of a suit, sometimes just a waist coat and shirt without the blazer; but when at home he was comfier in his jeans and t-shirt, a look which Tom and Katie constantly referred to as 'not cool.' He owned the latest and up to date smart phone, a slim line and fast laptop, the new kindle. He'd even swapped his much loved jaguar for a larger family car for them all. You name it he had it, but when it came down to it love was much more important than the material things in life.

Jill was a modern woman; a high flying job as a family GP at a practice Gordon had started up, a wife, a mother but also her own woman. She had spent years creating a creditable working reputation and then she'd met Gordon. Over a period of years she had slowly fallen for him; a handsome, caring and passionate slightly older man. But the age gap hadn't been a problem for her because when she was with him nothing else mattered. He'd taught her rules of life, given her a readymade family but also fathered their young son. And although Jill found it tough juggling family and work she always tried to make time at the end of each day to sit down with her children and catch up on their day. She was very much like Gordon, she had all the latest technology to keep her up to date with the world but she'd happily give all that up for her family. These things just made life a little easier to juggle. She owned a mini that her and Gordon shared, depending on who was spending the most time with the children during the day.

Their marriage was built upon trust and dedication but most of all love. They'd been through a lot together in a short space of time; the birth of Jonathon, losing an unborn baby leading to Jill's emergency hysterectomy, adopting a baby daughter. It had all served to strengthen their already sturdy marriage. Unlike other couples they believed in working through their problems and no giving up at the first hurdle like some did. It was clear they only had eyes for each other. But just like any other modern family they found it difficult to find time to spend with each other without the children but this made their (almost) weekly date nights even more important to them. Together they were the adults of the Ormerod Family.


	3. Chapter 3

'Tom are you up? Katie come on I haven't got all day, get your school bag ready! Has anybody seen Jonathon's bear? Oh dear Lord, we're behind time as it is' shouted Jill as she carried Jonathon in one arm whilst trying to get everybody ready to leave the house for the day. 'Has anybody seen my mobile? You've got fifteen minutes and then we're leaving!'

Gordon had left the house half an hour previously to go and open the surgery up, leaving Jill to sort the four children out before she too joined him at work. Usually things weren't so hectic but they'd had a late night and Tom was refusing to get up. Jill had also spent most the night up with Aishling and Jonathon who were unsettled.

'Jill, where's my bag? And where's my new book that dad bought me? Why can't anybody leave anything alone in this place?! And Jill, Aishling has the car keys...' Laughed Katie as she flew back up the stairs. Her and Tom had come to love Jill as if she were their mother and their relationship was one of love and respect; although sometimes they could be very testing!

_20 Minutes later_

'I'm going to put Jonathon and Aishling in the car; Tom if you're not ready in two minutes I'll leave without you and then you can explain to your dad why, understand?' Shouted Jill as she walked out the front door carrying the two youngest children as well as their bags. She unlocked the larger car with a press of the key and then struggled to open the back doors. Once she'd finally managed to get in she placed Jonathon in his seat, dashed around the other side and put Aishling in hers; then worked to strap them both in before shutting the doors. The boot was then opened and the bags thrown in.

'I'll sit in the front!' Demanded Katie as she walked out the front door and over to the car 'Tom can sit in the boot today, I sat there yesterday when dad took us' Katie pulled the front door open, nearly knocking herself out at the same time and then climbed in, followed by turning the music on full blast with her CD in.

'Oh dear lord, not what I want to listen to first thing on a Tuesday morning' Jill muttered to herself. 'Tom, we're going; Come on' pleaded Jill, and within seconds he stumbled down the stairs; his jumper half on, his polo-shirt skew if and his shoes in his hands. 'I've got your bag, now get in the car or we're going to be even later than we already are' Jill pushed Tom gently out the house smiling. She then proceeded to shut and lock the beautiful front door and then walked swiftly to the car.

Jill had made it to work and had managed to get the two eldest children to school with just minutes to spare. She'd got them to the play ground, made sure they'd got everything; given them a kiss & a hug then left them to it. She'd dashed back to the car where the youngest two were waiting. Jill had then made the drive across town (in rush hour traffic) to the child minders where she'd dropped the youngest two off; hesitant as she was every morning to leave them. A huge wave of guilt washed over her as Jonathon cried for his mum, but she knew it was the right thing. This way she got her own life but also got chance to spend with her young family in the evenings.


	4. Chapter 4

_A typical evening_

It was approaching 7pm and Gordon had just pulled into the drive in the large family car followed by Jill in the mini. It was November; it was dark and cold outside with the street lights gleaming up and down the roads. Gordon climbed out of his car, grabbing his briefcase, laptop bag and phone from the chair beside the driver's seat. He walked over to the mini and waited for Jill to climb out of her car.

'We're late tonight, I was hoping to have got home in time to give Aishling her bath' sighed Jill

'And I promised Tom I'd help him with his history project but they understand love' Replied Gordon, leaning in and kissing Jill on the cheek. Most evenings when they arrived home at the same time, they spent a few minutes outside together, just the two of them before the madness started indoors.

Within seconds the front door tore open and Tom ran out.

'Dad, you're home! You said you'd help me with my history project tonight but now it's time for bed!' Tom demanded answers

'I know I did pal but me and Jill have had a busy day, it hasn't got to be in for a few weeks has it so we'll definitely do it at the weekend' Explained Gordon, hoping for forgiveness which of course Tom gave 'Now give your old dad a kiss before we all freeze to death out here!'

Gordon slung his laptop bag onto his shoulder and shoved his phone into his jacket pocket. He then scooped a light Tom up, kissed him on the head and comically carried him in doors with Tom in fits of laughter. Jill followed them, laughing at the hilarious sight of her husband and son fooling around. She felt guilty about now being home earlier but she knew the kids understood, and they were happy; that was the main thing. She placed her bags on the hooks in the hallway and put her coat on the end of the banister, closing the door quietly behind her so as not to wake Aishling who she assumed was asleep upstairs. She left her shoes in the hall way out of the way of anybody who may be walking through and then walked into the large modern kitchen.

'You had a good day Katie?' inquired Jill who put the kettle on and leant against the units whilst talking to her step daughter who was sat at the table.

'Yeah, we had P.E outdoors which was cold. And you know those cakes we made at the weekend? I gave my teacher one and she said they were brilliant. Can we make some more soon?'

'Of course we can darling, if I get home extra early tomorrow then we'll make them then. I promise. Now where's Jonathon?' Jill walked out of the room, pleased to see Katie so happy.

'Now where's my little soldier?' Chirped Jill as she walked into the living room to where Jonathon was sat in his seat. 'Hello darling. Mummy's home now and we're going to get to you put to bed in a few minutes.' Comforted Jill, who lifted Jonathon into her arms and kissed his head. His eyes lit up at the sight of his mother and gurgled in response to her voice.

Jill sat on the sofa with Jonathon in her arms, holding him close and taking in his baby scent. She adored spending time with all her children but there was still something special about Jonathon, perhaps because he was her actual son and not someone else's she had adopted, but whatever it was it made her heart melt.

'Katie, I think your dad's putting Tom to bed so if you're quick he might tuck you in as well!' Called Jill. The kitchen chair moved and her feet could be heard against the cold kitchen floor. As Katie reached the bottom of the stairs she paused for a second and ran to Jill, placing a big kiss on her cheek as well as Jonathon's.

'Night Jill' Whispered Katie as she hugged her step-mother

'Night darling' Replied Jill as she hugged her back 'Sleep well & don't let the bed bugs bite!'

Katie ran up the stairs and the faint voices of Gordon and the two eldest children could be heard nattering away. Jill spent some much needed quality time with Jonathon, playing with his toys before his fast approaching bedtime.

_Half an hour later_

'That's Jonathon bathed and fast asleep. I've got some work to finish off; I think there's some left over's from yesterday's meal in the fridge that you could warm up.' Jill told Gordon as she sat at the kitchen table and set up her work laptop.

'Okay love, what are you going eat? You're not going to be working all night are you?' Questioned Gordon

'I'm not very hungry, might have a sandwich in a bit. And I shouldn't be too long, just got to get this spreadsheet finished. Want to clear some things so we have a fairly hassle free weekend with the children; feel guilty enough coming home late tonight!' She explained

'Good idea, I'll try and do the same tomorrow. It would be good to spend some time together. But they do understand you know, they know we have to work and they know we love them very much.'

'It's the principal of the matter thought isn't it Gordon? We don't realise it now but we're missing out on so much. How olds Aishling, a few months and already we're only seeing her for half an hour at the start of the day if we're lucky. Just sometimes I wish we could be home in time for their bedtime every night.'

'I do understand and I feel it as well but they still have a great upbringing and this way they get the same education we had and the same opportunities to go on and achieve brilliant thing. It's what we want for them isn't it? They'll thank us one day' He stood over Jill who was sat at the table, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close; planting a kiss on her head.

It was the same most nights; Jill constantly felt guilty about how long she got to spend with the four children each day. Gordon would proceed to comfort and reassure Jill about her worries knowing it was useless trying to reason with her. He too felt guilty but only had his children's futures best interests at heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_A Friday Evening  
Jill has gone out with friends for the evening leaving Gordon at home with the children. _

After much persuading by Gordon, Jill had reluctantly gone out for the evening with friends, leaving him at home with the children for the night. She hadn't wanted to go but Gordon felt Jill should have some time to herself. Jill had argued she'd rather have stayed at home with her family for a quiet night in but Gordon had insisted.

'Tom eat all your carrots and then you can leave the table and Katie you eat all your peas and you can leave as well' bargained Gordon 'Here comes the aeroplane Jonathon, open wide.' Gordon spooned Jonathon's food it his mouth accompanied with the appropriate noises to encourage him to open his mouth. 'There you go, that's a good little fella nearly finished and then we can clear up!'

Both Tom and Katie hurriedly ate their vegetables, placed their plates on the side and ran into the living room. 'I've got the remote, I'm watching my programme!' screeched Tom

'DAAAD, Tom won't let me watch what I want. He watched the Simpsons earlier, it's my turn now!' Moaned Katie in a whiny voice.

'Tom, let Katie watch her programme now. I'll be in in a minute or two then we can sit down together. Okay? And keep the noise down, I don't want Aishling waking up' Demanded Gordon, putting his authority as the male in the house into good use. 'Right, last spoonful Jonathon. Open wide, here it comes!' Gordon spooned the last puréed food into Jonathon's mouth, wiping his slobbery chin with his blue football bib. 'All gone!' He then rustled his hair, unstrapped him from the highchair and lifted him out. 'Let's put all the plates and things into the dishwasher then we can go and join Tom and Katie. Sound like a plan?' Gordon spoke to Jonathon as if his son was even vaguely interested in what he had to say.

Gordon worked to put the plates neatly and quietly into the dishwasher whilst holding Jonathon in one arm. He cleaned the side down where Tom and spilt some juice earlier and then wiped the crumbs off the table and cleaned Jonathon's highchair tray. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and would do anything to ease Jill's work load, plus it was only polite of him to do his fair share around the house.

Shortly afterwards he, along with his youngest son, went into the living room to join Tom and Katie. 'So who's going to tell me about their day then? Or am I going to have to bore you with mine?' Gordon questioned sarcastically. He sat on one of the sofas and placed Jonathon on his lap, still holding onto him with one arm. Both of his eldest children ran over and joined him, and there they sat snuggled up on the sofa together.

'Well I got a gold star in maths for getting all my answers right' Katie boasted

'And I got a gold star in English for getting my spelling right, Jill helped me learn them' Grinned Tom, pleased with his achievement

'Well, well; very well done to both of you. So does that deserve a treat at the weekend then?' Chuckled Gordon, proud of his children

'YES!' Tom and Katie shouted together.

'Well, we'll have to see what Jill has to say and if we're both free tomorrow. How about that new farm that's just opened on the other side of town? We could go there couldn't we? I'm sure little J would love that!'

At the sound of his nickname, Jonathon gurgled and clapped his hands. Katie kissed her brothers cheek; his older siblings adored him, just as they did Aishling.

'So dad, where's Jill gone exactly?' Katie asked curiously

'Out with friends. She wanted to stay in with you guys but we all need some space don't we to enjoy ourselves? She's been working very hard lately' Gordon explained

'Will she come home drunk?' Joked Tom. Jill rarely ever drank alcohol to an excess of becoming severely drunk but both the elder children had seen her tipsy on several occasions.

''Hmmm, well let's hope not or else we'll all have to be very quiet tomorrow!'

'You know dad, we love Jill don't we Tom? She's our mum isn't she really?'

'Well, yes she is and I know she loves you very much too. In fact she loves you just as much as she loves J and Aishling. And I love you both very much too.'

'And I love you too dad! So why don't we call Jill mum? Why do we have to call her Jill?' Asked Tom

'You see Tom, when your real mummy died, me and Jill thought it would be best if she was just called Jill. We don't want you to forget your real mum but we also realise that Jill is now the only mum you'll ever really remember'

'You know we'll never forget our real mum dad, but we don't really have any memories with her. Jill's our mum now a-...' Tom was interrupted by Katie

'And I'd like to call her mum! Jonathon does so why can't we?!'

Gordon was silent for a few seconds, stunned by what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that at one stage in their lives he and Jill had been worried about her presence in their lives. He was chuffed.

Jonathon started whimpering, breaking Gordon's trail of thought

'Come on young man time for bed I think. I'll be back down in ten minutes you two and then we can watch a film' Gordon headed for the stairs, not answering Katie's question, hoping she'd work out an answer for herself. He couldn't possibly dictate what they called Jill and wanted them to make their minds up of their own accord.

_15 minutes later_

'Right who's for a film then? I was thinking Finding Ne...' Chirped Gordon as he walked into the living to find his two children asleep on the sofa. 'Ah, that'd be nobody then' He stood in the door way and smiled, they looked peaceful. He walked over and sat down between the two of them. They both woke up slightly, only to move over to either side of Gordon and fall back to sleep next to him. He put his arms around the two of them, kissed their heads and watched them sleep. At 9pm it was well past their usual bedtimes but it was a Friday so he couldn't complain. This is what life was all about and he was only too aware that soon they wouldn't be his young children anyway. No, in a few years they'd be teenagers rebelling against him. And then his thoughts trailed off...

_11pm_

Jill pulled up outside in a taxi, paid the drive and then headed for the front door. She entered the house quietly, expecting all four children to be sound asleep in bed.

'Gordon?' Jill whispered as she opened the living room door. Her eyes fixed on the heart melting sight on the sofa. Gordon was asleep with Tom and Katie resting their heads on him also fast asleep; his arms wrapped around them holding them close. It was the sort of sight any woman wanted to see, a father in such a loving position with his children. It was one of the reasons she'd married him.

Katie began to stir and as she opened her eyes she turned towards where Jill was standing. 'Katie love' Jill murmed as she walked towards the sofa 'it's time for bed sweetheart. Come on I'll take you up and tuck you in'

'Mum... you're back.' Katie stammered. Jill didn't catch on to the word 'mum;' it was late and she was tired.

'Gordon... Gordon, come on wake up' urged Jill

'What? What's going on?... Oh it's you love, must of dozed off. Did you have a good time? Come on Tom, Katie; time for bed.' Gordon yawned and rubbed his eyes, then proceeded to stand up and kissed his wife on the cheek. 'Right come on, bed!' Gordon demanded softly.

The children slowly padded up the stairs, weary and tired and Gordon slowly followed them with Jill in tow. Jill took Katie to her room and Gordon went with Tom. They didn't take much settling. They both climbed into their beds without fuss and their parents tucked them in. Jill sat on the floor besides Katie bed and kissed her head whilst stroking her hair.

'Night mum' Uttered Katie

'Night sweetheart' replied Jill, and with that Katie feel asleep again. Jill watched her chest rise and fall slowly and smiled.

Several minutes later Jill and Gordon met on the landing, quietly closing the children's bedroom doors.

'Katie just called me mum...' Announced Jill quietly

'Really?'

'Yes, maybe she was dreaming' Sighed Jill, worried.

'No she wasn't Jill... We were talking about it earlier, well they were anyway. They want to call you mum because as Katie put it, you are their mum. If that's okay of course?'

'Okay? Of course it's okay! That's all we ever wanted wasn't it, for them to be happy with my presence. We're a family and as far as I'm concerned they're my children and always will be.' Jill felt a sense of overwhelming love rise within her. She'd always felt she was a mother to four, not just to two.


	6. Chapter 6

_A Saturday morning in the modern day Ormerod House_

It was 8am and both Jill and Gordon had the day off. A happy coincidence that ALL four children had decided to allow their over worked parents to have a lie in. Gordon had been awake several minutes lying watching Jill sleep. She began to stir slowly.

'Morning darling' Whispered Gordon

'What time is it?' Jill questioned Gordon through a yawn

'Eight' He gave a short answer whilst he kissed his wife's cheek and stroked her hair

'Eight? Are you sure? Blimey, I can't remember the last time I was still in bed at eight.'

'No neither can I, reckon somebody stole them in the night?' Gordon chuckled

'I dunno but I could get used to this. Only another, erm... eighteen years until they've all moved out'

Gordon flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling

'Eighteen loooong and hard years. All worth it though, hey?'

'Most certainly, wouldn't change it for the world Mr Ormerod'

'I'll go and check on Jonathon and Aishling; leave Tom & Katie, don't want to ruin the peace and quiet'

Gordon got out of bed and grabbed his black, grey and red striped dressing gown, putting it on as he walked out of the bedroom. Jill closed her eyes again and pulled the duvet back up, enjoying the luxurious lie in.

Gordon slowly opened the bedroom door to his youngest two children's bedroom and peered his head around. It seemed Aishling was still fast asleep but Jonathon was stood up in his cot.

'Dada!' Jonathon squealed as he saw his father. 'DADDDDDA!

'Alright little fella, shhhh don't want to wake Aishling' He approached the cot and lifted his son out; then after checking that his baby daughter was okay again he left the room.

'Let's go and find mummy ay?'

'Mumma!'

'Yes, that's it J' He kissed the side of his sons head and carried him into their bedroom

'Shall we wake her up? Yes, I think so too. Lets wake lazy mummy up' Gordon joked as Jill pretended to be asleep. He placed Jonathon on top of her and he immediately started smothering his mother in kisses whilst clinging onto her arm.

'Now I wonder who this can be...' Jill said, opening one eye. 'It must be... JONATHON!' She started tickling him. He screamed with laughter, wriggling to get out of her clutch. Gordon lay next to his wife and son smiling.

Jill sat up slightly and placed Jonathon on her lap, holding onto him carefully.

'Now did my little J have a good sleep?' She ruffled his hair and kissed him again. He sat there clapping his hands enjoying every moment with his parents.

'Was Aishling still asleep?' Jill asked Gordon, looking at him.

'Yeah, must have been tired. Saying that, she didn't drop off till gone eleven.' Replied Gordon as he played with Jonathon's foot

'Hmmm. I'll get her up soon...' There was a slight pause in their conversation before footsteps could be heard running down the third floor stairs 'Can you hear that Jonathon?'

'I hear the footsteps of two Ormerod children!' Spoke Gordon

'MORNING' chirped Tom and Katie as they ran into their parent's bedroom, both in their dressing gowns.

'Morning Jonathon' Added Katie as she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. 'Who's a big boy?'

'Did you sleep well guys?' Their father asked

'Yeah, but can we have breakfast now?' Inquired Tom

'Right come on J, let's go down with Tom & Katie and leave your mum to get Aishling up' Gordon scooped Jonathon off Jill's lap and got up. And that was where their Saturday started. .Although they both enjoyed their lie in, they enjoyed spending time with their children even more.


	7. Chapter 7

'Katie...Katie! Turn the music down please' Shouted Jill up the stairs, with one foot on the first step. 'Katie, did you hear me? We're all getting a headache from that noise'

'Fine!' Her stepdaughter moodily replied, and to Jill's relief she obeyed her request and turned down the music that was coming from her bedroom two floors above. To their own relief and luck the house they lived in was detached, saving any neighbour the annoyance of life with four young children. Little could be said for the amount of quiet they got within any one day.

'Tom, can you turn that TV off and come and finish your homework please. You've only got three more questions to do then you can have a break.' Ordered Jill and she walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking tea.

'Can you help me with it? I'm stuck!' Moaned Tom as he reluctantly followed his stepmother into the kitchen

'Of course I will' She said hastily in order to reassure him 'What's the first question?' Jill questioned as she lifted a grisly Jonathon out of one of the highchairs at the end of the table. Whilst balancing him in one arm she continued to cook a nutritious meal of spaghetti Bolognese; a family favourite.

'It says 'Tim wants to paint his house. He has ten bedrooms and ten cans of paint. Each can of paint, paints half a room. How many rooms can Tim paint?' Read out Tom

'Well, what do you think you have to do?' Asked the young woman patiently

'I don't know! I'm confused!' huffed her stepson, confused by his homework.

'Okay. You do ten divided by zero point five. That's how you get the answer. Are all the other questions similar?' She explained, whilst still trying to juggle her youngest son and a hot pan.

'Ah, that seems easier enough. Thanks Jill!'

Jill smiled warmly at the sight of Tom scribbling away in his maths book; his face a picture of concentration.

'Now come on young man' The mother kissed her youngest sons head as she placed him back in his highchairs 'Mummy's going to get tea ready and then we can all eat.' At the word 'food' the boy's eyes lit up and he happily clapped his hands together. 'I thought you'd like that J!' Jill responded as she rubbed his hair.

'Katie! Can you come down now please, your food will be on the table soon and once your dad gets home I'll take you to your dance class so we haven't got long!' Jill called through the hall way 'Tom put your books away now and you can finish it after okay? And if you get stuck I'm sure your dad'll help you' She quickly flustered around the kitchen getting plates and cutlery out whilst trying to give each child (and herself) a correct portion of food, as well as ensuring she'd kept enough for Gordon to eat on his return.

_**15 minutes later**_

'Last spoonful Jonathon...here it comes, open wide!' Jill said excitedly, enticing her son to finish his tea. 'That's it, good boy.' She added as she used his football bib to wipe his mouth. 'Right, Katie go and get your dance kit on.' The middle age woman ordered as the front door opened. Jill started piling the plates on the table up. She lifted Jonathon out of his highchair, and using her other hand carried the plates to the units by the dishwasher.

'I'm home!' shouted Gordon as he took his shoes off, hung his coat up and placed his bags in a safe place out of the reach of his children.

'DAD!' screamed Tom as he tore through the kitchen and down the hall way to his beloved father.

'Hello there Tombo! Good day?' Gordon's face lit up as he spun his eldest son around in his arms

'Yeah! You've got to help me with my maths homework'

'Okay okay, give me chance to get into the house first' the proud father joked as he headed towards the kitchen

'Hello darling' He spoke lovingly as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulders whilst she tried to sort out the dishwasher

'Hi. Busy evening?'

'No, not really. Quietest it was all day to be honest' Gordon detailed as Jill turned around to face him, still holding Jonathon. Much to Tom's disgust and embarrassment they kissed, both pleased to see one another.

'And look at Mister J! You we're fast asleep when daddy left this morning' He kissed his son's head and held onto his hand playfully.

'Right Gordon, your dinners in the oven, be careful the plates hot. I'm taking Katie to her dance class and I'll take Jonathon with me. Tom needs help finishing his homework and Aishling should be ready to be woken from her nap in about ten minutes. You'll have to make her evening bottle, bath her and put her to bed. I shouldn't be out too long. Got that?' Jill made her orders clear, trying to make life easier for her tired husband.

'Yes Mrs Ormerod! Understood! I'll have a nice glass of wine ready and waiting when you get home, don't you worry' The Doctor kissed his wife's cheek just before she dashed off down the hall way holding Jonathon, grabbing her mobile phone off the side as she went.

'Katie...Katie! Are you ready? We've got to leave now. I'm going to put J in the car; we'll be waiting for you. Gordon I'm taking the bigger car because all his car toys are in it' Jill declared, picking the keys up of the table in the hall

'Fine by me, although my phone is in there charging so just make sure you put it in one of the storage pockets before you get out' Gordon shouted trying to make sure his wife heard as she charged out of the house, racing against time.

'Bye dad!' Screeched Katie as she followed Jill and her younger brother to the car.

'Bye sweetheart' Gordon smiled as she slammed the front door shut behind her. He was exhausted from his busy day at work, but ecstatic to be back with his family at last. Now all he had to do was look after two children...

_**An hour later in the Ormerod household**_

Gordon scrapped the last of his burnt food into the bin. After settling down to help Tom with his homework and feed Aishling he'd forgotten his own meal was still in the oven, burning. 'Right Tom, you finish that last question and I'll go and put Aishling to bed' Advised Gordon as he cradled his gurgling baby daughter in his arms.

'When I've finished can I come and help you bath her?' The young boy asked eagerly

'Of course you can' Gordon replied. Like everyone else in the family, Tom adored his baby sister and could never do enough for her. Although sometimes he was a little heavy handed and had to be watched carefully.

Gordon walked off down the hall way and up the stairs to the first floor, amusing Aishling as he talked loudly to her. The smile on her face lit up Gordon's life. Downstairs Tom scribbled away in his math's book, desperate to join his dad and sister upstairs. And just minutes later he did.

'Dad! Dad! I'm coming' shouted Tom as he ran up the stairs full pelt to the first floor bathroom.

'Look who's here Aishling, it's Tom! He's come to help me bath you. Yes that's it.' Gordon supported the small child in the water as he gently splashed water over her. Tom joined him at the side of the bath on the floor. Together, with Tom being as gentle as he could, they bathed the little Ormerod. With each sprinkle of water that rolled across her tummy, she let out a yelp of excitement and splashed her little hands against the water.

'I think she likes that dad' laughed Tom as he pushed one of Jonathon's plastic ducks through the water.

'I think she does too Tom. Now can you pass me that little white towel by you' asked Gordon nicely as he lifted Aishling out the water. Tom carefully tried to wrap the towel around the baby and Gordon carried her into the nursery, rubbing her dry at the same time.

'Now then little one, we'll get you dried off and dressed then it's bed time. Tom how about you choose a book to read in a minute her whilst I get her ready?' Gordon questioned, trying to keep an energetic lad occupied. And so Tom set about rifling through the bookcase, and came out after a bit of rummaging with a classic; Thomas the Tank Engine.

A middle aged man could be forgiven for failing to know how to dress their young daughter but Gordon had had enough experience. He'd dressed Katie as a baby and eyed up enough of his beautiful wife's outfits to know what went and what didn't. A pink baby suit was picked with small flowers decorating the leg areas. Then Gordon kissed his little girl goodnight and lay her down in her cot, covering her body in an assortment of blankets. Gordon sat in the armchair chair beside Aishlings cot and Tom sat on his lap. Together he and Tom read the short story as the small child fell asleep.

_**5 miles away**_

Jill, with Katie and Jonathon in tow, made it to her oldest (step) daughters dance class in time. The traffic had been on their side, for once. On arrival at the near empty car park Katie had left Jill to struggle getting Jonathon out of the car. She'd quite literally jumped out of the car and disappeared through the main entrance of the leisure centre.

Jill hid Gordon's phone in one of the storage pockets and then jumped out of her front seat, grabbed her phone and kicked the door shut behind her. She quickly dashed around to the back door and unstrapped a grumpy Jonathon from his child seat. He'd usually be at home now, calming down for his bedtime story. But Jill always tried to take Jonathon with her to Katie's dance lessons to spend some quality time with him. It also meant Gordon only had to handle two children. He always did the same for his wife whenever he could. Two each- that was fair.

'Right come on little man. Let's go and see what Katie's going to get up today, hey? You're going to be a good boy for your mummy aren't you? Yes. And we'll take cuddly Mr Fred to play with' She remarked, trying to keep him happy with the tone of her voice as she grabbed his favourite cuddly toy from beside his car seat.

Holding her son carefully and ensuring she'd locked the car and bought her phone with her Jill headed in the same direction Katie had gone just minutes before. But of course inevitably something was going to go wrong. Jill spent most of the time in the studio wishing she'd left her young son at home. He wasn't his usually bubbly self; instead he continuously screamed and cried. He was her only biological child and Jill loved him with every ounce of her being but she couldn't deny Gordon had a way with Jonathon. In fact he had a way with any child. Maybe it was because he had more experience than her and he seemed to have a never ending supply of patience. Or maybe it was just because he was Gordon.

Jill had hoped to spend some much needed quiet time with Jonathon whilst watching Katie take part in her beloved dance class. She'd also intended to catch up on a few emails on her phone that wouldn't wait until the morning. But the young boy wasn't going to let that happen. Oblivious to how tired his mother was and the other parents and children around him Jonathon screamed for all he was worth. No words of comfort would quieten him down and in the end Jill made the regretful decision to take him back to the car; leaving Katie.

On arriving at the car she climbed in the driver's seat and cradled Jonathon in her arms. In an instance, with the silent atmosphere and the warmth of his mother, Jonathon stopped crying. Jill looked into her son's eyes and within just a few seconds he was sleeping peacefully in her arms. After all she is his mother.

_**Their return**_

As the clock approached half past eight a tired Jill, shattered Katie and sleeping Jonathon rolled up on the drive. The elder two left the car as quietly as they could and Katie headed for the front door. There was significantly less bounce in her step compared to when she'd left earlier. The dancing had worn her out, and combined with a 'busy' day at school the young girl was definitely ready for bed. She knocked quietly on the front door and a weary looking Gordon answered. Jill opened the back door of the car and as gently as she could, without waking her son, she unstrapped him and carried him quietly into the house. Katie had disappeared upstairs, presumably to her bedroom. Gordon stood waiting for his wife and greeted her with a loving kiss and tight squeeze.

'You look tired darling' muttered Gordon, a warm smile on his face.

'Well your beloved son decided to scream for the best part of an hour and I've been up since six...' she replied, about to head for the stairs.

'In that case Mrs Ormerod you go and put your feet up in the living room while I go and put this tired little boy to bed' The ever sweet man lifted his sleeping son out of his wife arms, kissed her head and headed for the stairs. Although he himself was shattered his number priority was his wife and children as always.

Jill walked into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, the television on just metres away. On the coffee table opposite was two large glasses of red wine waiting just as Gordon had promised earlier. Shortly afterwards Gordon appeared in the doorway. He sighed and then joined his wife on the sofa, encasing her against his chest and rubbing his left hand against her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

'_Tom Ormerod get out of bed this minute'_ bellowed Gordon up the second flight of stairs that led to his son's bedroom_. 'I won't ask again!'_ The middle aged man then proceeded down to the kitchen with Jonathon chattering to himself in his arms.

'_Morning Katie'_ he greeted his daughter he was sat at the large kitchen table with her step-mum and baby sister.

'_Morning Dad. Morning JJ'_ was her reply as she stuffed the corner of her toast in her mouth.

'_Morning darling'_ added Jill, preoccupied as she sat feeding Aishling. The male slid Jonathon into his highchair and handed him the last piece of remaining toast from the rack in the middle of the table, which the young boy grabbed eagerly.

'_Morning love'_ the male responded to his wife as he poured himself a cup of freshly made coffee.

'_Is Tom up yet?'_ questioned the female

'_Nope' Ormerod replied sipping his morning drink 'I've given him one last warning'_

'_Right. If you watch Aishling I'll go and see what he's doing' _muttered Jill as she stood up and headed out of the room, briefly pausing to kiss her husband's cheek as she passed him.

'_Right ho'_ was his simple reply. Gordon plonked himself in the chair where his wife had previously sat, beside his daughter's highchair. He picked up the small bowl of food that sat on the table and began taking over Jill's job and feeding Aishling.

'_J! You're getting more of that toast on the floor than in your mouth'_ laughed Katie as she watched her beloved brother, his bright eyes shining as he gazed at his eldest sister. He sat in his highchair dressed in a pair of cream trousers and a green child's t-shirt, paired with his tiny trainers on his feet.

'_He's a mucky pup. That t-shirt was clean on less than half an hour ago'_ sighed Gordon, a smile adorning his lips. '_Here comes the plane Ash, open wide.' _The father did comical sound effects as the spoon of food swooped towards the little girl's mouth. Once she'd taken the sloppy food off the spoon, half of it running down her chin, Gordon praised her _'That's it, good girl!'_

'_Are we going out in the garden today dad?'_ inquired Katie

'_Of course, as long as you put some sun cream on. You can help Jill plant some new plants in the pots on the patio, if you like?'_

'_Okay'_ his daughter replied, looked at her father with a sparkle of love her emotions.

_Upstairs_

Jill pulled Tom's duvet off him '_Tom your dad's warned you already. It's ten o'clock. Time to get up'_ ordered his step-mother to which he ignored her '_I'll ban the x-box for a week if you're not careful' _the boy suddenly leapt out of bed.

'_Fine!'_ he sulked moodily thanks to the late night he'd had the night before

'_Good! I'll have your breakfast on the table for after you've had your shower'_ the female walked out of her son's bedroom, pleased with her powers of persuasion. _'And don't forget to hang the towel up after you've finished!' _


	9. Chapter 9

_Still set in the modern day but go back a few years to the pregnancy of Jonathon. Let's see how the difference of time on the way of behaviours and other factors. Please let me know what you think. _

'_Jill... we're going to be late!' _shouted Gordon up the stairs as he put his brown cord blazer on and shoved his mobile phone in the jacket pocket.

'_2 seconds darling, I'm just putting my shoes on' _replied Jill, her voice muffled as she rummaged around in her wardrobe for the correct pair of shoes.

'_Okay, I'll be in the car' _he responded grabbing the keys and heading out of the front door, leaving it ajar behind him. Outside the sun was shining and the birds could be heard clearly in the clear sky; a glorious day. The man pressed one of the buttons on the car key to unlock the red mini. He then walked over and opened the driver's door, climbing in. After placing the key in the ignition and twisting it a quarter of a turn the engine started, the engine purring perfectly. Since Jill was slightly short than himself Gordon had to adjust the read-view mirror and the chair for his liking.

His wife dashed out of the front door, pausing momentarily to shut it behind her. As she turned back around the sun hit her and her black hair glistened in the light. At that very moment Gordon fell in love with her all over again. She walked over to passenger's door beaming and climbed in, doing up her seat belt and getting herself comfortable.

'_All set?'_ questioned Gordon

'_As ready as I'll ever be!'_ was her response.

'_Let's go then Mrs Ormerod'_ smiled Gordon as he carefully reversed out of the driveway and onto the road.

On arrival

The husband and wife walked hand in hand across the hospital car park, laughing and joking with each other- completely at ease. They could easily have been mistaken for a pair of love struck teenagers.

On finding the correct department within the local hospital the pair of them took a seat in the waiting room. Feeling slightly anxious Jill sat quietly taking in her surroundings and periodically looking at her watch. Sensing her nerves Gordon slipped his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'_Alright?'_ he murmured, being a quiet as he could so as not to attract any attention.

'_Of course'_ she muttered, looking her husband in the eyes and smiling

'_Mrs Ormerod please'_ called a woman close to the reception desk, a clipboard in her hand. Jill rose from her seat along with Gordon and the two of them made their way over to the woman who then proceeded to show them into a side room. The room was complete with a couch, chair and varying pieces of hospital equipment. At the main machine, placed the other side of the couch, sat a middle aged lady.

'_Good afternoon Mr and Mrs...Ormerod'_ greeted the woman, a glimmer of a smile adorning her lips

'Hello' approved Gordon as Jill placed herself on the couch and then rolled up her T-shirt. Her husband took his place beside her on the plastic chair and clamped his hand onto hers.

'So, I understand you're here for your twenty week scan?' pointed out the professional

'Correct' grinned the male

'_Right. Well we'll start off by getting some measurements of the baby and then we'll go from there. Just a moment then... this may be a little cold'_ she warned as she squeezed clear gel onto Jill's stomach. The three adults sat quietly in the room as the sonographer went about her job scanning the unborn child and taking vital measurements. Jill and Gordon watched carefully, well aware of everything she was doing although the woman was oblivious to their medical statuses.

After several minutes the sonographer broke the silence with the news both Jill and Gordon had longed to hear _'Well everything looks fine. Your baby's growing at a steady pace and all the measurements look correct so no need to worry on that score. Now... if I just move up slightly' _before pausing and changing the position of the scanner _'you can see your baby.'_ Gordon's eyes lit up as he saw the grainy image of their baby on the screen, Jill too couldn't help but smile_. 'And I can tell you the sex of the baby, if you'd like?' Gordon_ and Jill looked at each other, both smiling. Usually they were patient people but on this occasion there seemed to be a mutual excitement and eagerness to find out the sex of their baby.

'_Yes...yes please' _laughed Jill squeezing Gordon's hand

'_I can tell you that you're expecting a...boy'_ announced the woman

'_A boy?!' _exclaimed Gordon _'We're having a son!'_ the married couple sealed the news with a kiss as the sonographer printed off several pictures of the unborn child.

_In the car_

Jill climbed back into the car having just picked Tom and Katie up from school, Gordon sat in the driver's seat.

'_Hi dad!'_ smiled Katie as she did her seat belt up in the back of the car

'_Hello guys. Good day at school?'_ asked their father, happy to see his children

'_Me and charlotte made up a new game at lunchtime'_ babbled his daughter

'_Did you now!'_ laughed Gordon, always amazed by a child's imagination

'_I scored a goal in P.E Dad!' _butted in Tom, looking for praise

'_That's great son. We'll make a footballer out of you yet.' _Gordon pulled off from the school car park, chattering away with his children. Thanks to the glorious weather the roads were rather quiet; most parents opting to walk to pick their children up instead. _'Jill are you going to tell them the news or shall I?'_ Jill looked at her husband, raised eyebrows an all.

'_Well'_ began Jill _'Today me and your dad went to the hospital to check everything was okay with the baby and we found out you're going to be having a baby brother'_

'_A brother?! YAY!'_ screeched Katie, ecstatic at the news

'_Will he play football with me?'_ questioned Tom

'_You bet!'_ laughed Gordon. Jill opened the pack they'd received from the hospital and pulled out a scan of the baby.

'_Here's a scan picture of your brother.' _She handed the small rectangular picture to the two children who both took a huge interest.

'_There's his arms'_ pointed out Katie

'_No that's his legs!'_ argued Tom, both of them trying to point out the babies features and arguing at the same time, sure they were both right.


	10. Chapter 10

_Linked to the last post, preparing for the arrival in the modern day. Let me know your thoughts _

'_I think we should paint it blue' _Suggested Gordon as he stood in the doorway of one of the bedrooms in their house that was soon to become the nursery.

'_As in light blue, baby blue, duck egg blue?' _Jill questioned her eyes sharp with curiousness. She stood close to the window, almost diagonal to her husband.

'_I don't know, just blue. After all he is a boy'_

'_I still think it should be neutral'_

'_Neutral? Too bland...'_ argued her husband

After several minutes of deep thought Jill came to an agreement to please _Gordon 'Right, fine. We'll have it your way. We'll paint the room blue BUT it has to be a nice blue! Understood?'_

'_Loud and clear ma'am'_ the male sarcastically replied.

_Out shopping_

'_Gordon... you know you love me?'_

'_Yes...Why do I have a feeling my bank card is going to be needed?'_

'_Well, whilst we're here we could just nip into Mothercare'_ Jill pointed to the shop at the far corner of the retail park.

How could Gordon refuse? He was far too excited about the arrival of their child and had secretly been into the store alone looking at items for their baby '_You've twisted my arm!'_ Together the happily married couple walked away from their car and onto the footpath to the store, hand in hand of course. It was a Saturday making the retail park a fairly busy place, and the gorgeous weather didn't help. Tom and Katie were at Jill's parent's house for the day giving herself and Gordon some time together.

The two of them entered the store and we're immediately overwhelmed by what they saw. For Jill this was her first time preparing for a child, Gordon on the hand had a little more experience. _'Right well... well I erm s'pose the best place to start would be a pushchair?'_ muttered the male, leading his wife to the left side of the store to the varying range of prams. Jill followed diligently, taking in the contents of the shop.

After studying the different items for quite some time Jill asked an important question _'So, which one do you like?'_

'_There's so many to choose from! When Katie and Tom were born I don't remember it being this hard'_

_Times have changed Gordon!'_

'_I know... what about this one?_' he indicated to the product he stood next _to 'It's got everything a baby needs; car seat, the pram...everything!'_

Jill walked over and automatically looked at the price tag_ 'And a nice price as well!'_

'_Where my children are involved darling, money is no obstacle'_ reassured her husband.

The pair of them stood weighing up their options for quite some time. Having well paid jobs meant that money wasn't a problem but like any family they were aware that over-spending wasn't an ideal option. Some three hours later they left the shop having spent a rather large amount of cash on items for their unborn child.

_At home_

'_What did you and dad do today Jill?'_ enquired Katie, pleased to be home again

'_We went and did a bit of shopping for the baby. And we bought you and Tom some new trainers for your P.E kits. Did you have fun at grandma's house?_' asked Jill, interested in her stepdaughters day. Although her own parents and stepchildren weren't blood related the two youngest Ormerod's had taken to calling Jill's parents their grandma and granddad quite early on.

'_Yeah. Grandad played swing ball with me and Tom. What did you buy for the baby?' _intrigued the excited girl

'_Lots of different things darling...GORDON, go and get the bags out of the car so Katie can have a look'_

'_Okay'_ was his response as he headed outside in his slippers to the car. Within a flash he was back, weighed down with several large bursting bags. He placed them at Jill's feet. _'I'm going to go and read Tom a story'_ he added, making his way up the stairs to his son. Katie slid off the sofa and sat on the floor surrounded by the bags. Jill rummaged through the items and pulled out a baby vest with the words 'I love my brother & sister'

'_What do you think of this?'_ laughed the woman. Katie took her time reading the wording and then laughed with pride; she then pulled out a blue baby-grow out of a bag and held it up.

'_So will our brother be this small?'_

'_Let's hope so or else we'll have to buy more clothing!' _she joked

'_He's going to be tiny'_

'_You were that small once love, and Tom was'_

'_Will he cry a lot?'_

'_Probably, most babies do, and you and Tom will have to be quieter sometimes'_

'_I'm going to love him lots and lots!'_ Beamed Katie, her smile said it all. Jill too smiled proudly at her darling stepdaughter


	11. Chapter 11

_Linked to the last blog post. Let me know what you think _

'_Right, so according to these instructions you have to insert this pole here...and then join it with this piece'_ instructed Gordon. He and Jill sat cross-legged on the floor in the nursery trying to construct the new cot that had been delivered.

'_I'm no expert Gordon but that doesn't look right'_ laughed Jill, barely able to control herself

'_Well that's what the instructions say' _he argued as he pulled the pieces apart again _'Let's try again'_ his patience seemingly endless.

From the bottom of the stairs a voice could be heard shouting _'Jill...Jill!'_

'_Yes Katie?_' she replied from the nursery

'_Will you come and push me on the swing please?'_

'_Won't be a sec love'_ to which Katie footsteps could be heard making their way back outside to the garden_ 'Looks like you're going to have to manage on your own'_

'_Can't we swap?'_ he joked

'_Errr...no!'_ The woman eased herself up off the floor, using her husband's shoulder for support and then made her way out of the room and downstairs. _'I'll be back up in a bit'_ she added as she went down the stairs. Gordon stayed sat on the floor, trying his very hardest to work out how to put the complicated piece of furniture together. He was a patient man but DIY really wasn't his forte.

_An hour and a half later_

Gordon walked out into the garden to join his family. Tom was swinging himself on the swing and Jill and Katie were sat on the swinging chair at the side of the garden in the shade.

'It said it takes half an hour to construct that cot...HALF AN HOUR! I couldn't do that in an hour let alone half an hour' he exclaimed as he sat with his wife and daughter

'Have you finished?' asked Jill curiously

'You bet! Perseverance is the key darling' Gordon kissed his wife, his daughter lying beneath them with her head on Jill's lap

'Blimey, my husband completing a DIY task. I'm shocked' she joked

'Well I'd have liked to see you putting it together'

'I was otherwise engaged playing with your children...and I'm carrying your baby Gordon Ormerod!' to which there was no response.

_That evening_

Jill pushed opened the door of the nursery, Gordon and the children could be heard walking around on the second floor getting ready for bed. The room that stood in front of her was bare apart from the cream carpet covering the floor and the completed cot standing in the middle. Ripped packaging lay around the place ready to be thrown out. The walls were yet to be decorated and numerous other pieces of furniture were soon to be delivered, fully assembled may I add. But looking past all that the woman could already imagine what it would look like in the weeks and months to come. Her baby would lie in the new cot; the walls painted blue and the room adorned with solid pine furniture. She and Gordon would take it in turns to sit in the leather chair and rock their child to sleep each night. Tom and Katie would stand besides the cot watching their baby brother. It was a situation that until now had never crossed her mind or caused her so much excitement.

_Gordon's reaction_

Gordon walked past the nursery on his way down from his children's bedrooms, the door wide open. Jill was downstairs supposedly taking it easy. He paused for a couple of minutes, letting his imagination run wild. He imagined his child, and how he would have the biggest impact on their family life. He'd teach him how to play football and help him with homework. He'd witness him take his first steps and utter his first words. All these wonderful moments would be shared with the people he loved most in life...And then he made his way downstairs and into the garden where Jill was enjoying the last few rays of sun.


	12. Chapter 12

_Linked to the last post. Let me know what you think, and also what sort of twist you'd like me to include within the piece._

Jill walked into the kitchen, or rather she waddled in. It was the sort of waddle that only a pregnant woman could ever successfully pull off. She wore a discrete pair of maternity jeans with a suitable top that covered her growing bump sufficiently. At six and a half months pregnant you could easily say the woman was 'glowing.'

'_Morning Katie darling'_ Jill greeted as she wandered into the kitchen, lovingly stroking her step-daughters head as she passed.

'_Morning Jill'_ was her response, preoccupied with the drawing she was finishing at the table. Jill leant on the kitchen unit as she waited for the kettle to boil. It was still warm from Gordon's cup of coffee this morning. She went about making a fresh cup of tea and placing a slice of brown bread in the toaster.

'_Katie can you go and get dressed for school please'_

'_One...minute' _

'_No, now please or else we'll be late'_

'_But...'_ the girl paused for several seconds and then carried on _'Jill I want to spend the day with you'_

'_Don't start this again. Daddy's at work. I've got to get you and Tom to school, do the food shop and then go into work as well. We can all spend the weekend together I promise, yes?... Now go and get dressed please'_

The young girl reluctantly slopped off out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Her step-mother drank her tea and ate the warm slice of toast, tidied the kitchen and then headed back up stairs to check on her two children.

'_Tom, are you dressed?'_

'_Yes Jill' _was his reply. She popped her head around her step-sons door to find him absorbed in his new set of cars Gordon had bought him the following day.

'_Is your bag ready? And have you got P.E today?'_

'_Erm... I don't know.'_

'_Well, what days do you have P.E on Tom?'_

'_Mondays...Wednesdays...'_

'_So you need it today then' _

'_It's downstairs'_

'_Good. Go and get your shoes on please, I'll be two seconds'_ Jill walked off across the second floor landing to Katie's room _'You ready Katie?'_

'_Nearly!'_

'_Is your bag ready?'_

'_No...I've got to put my hair up and brush my teeth'_

'_You've got five minutes. I'll get your bag ready and put it in the car' _The woman walked back down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor and then unlocked the front door and carried the children's various school bags to the car. Gordon had taken the blue mini to work leaving Jill with the black Vauxhall Zafira. Both are them were going to be changed in the coming months.

After seeing her two children off to school and making friendly chit-chat with other parents, Jill went off to do the weekly supermarket shop. She and Gordon often took it in turns when the other was working, and occasionally even went together. They each shopped at various places; Waitrose, Sainsbury's, Mark & Spencer's. But one thing they were both adamant on was shopping locally such as their nearby butchers and greengrocers. It ensured their family ate healthily and also meant they were doing their but to support the local community.

Jill went about Waitrose quickly only picking up items she knew they needed. The woman made a mental note to get Gordon to pay the greengrocers and butchers a visit on his way to picking the children up from school. A glance at her watch informed Jill she had an hour to pay, get home, unpack, get changed and get to work. A woman's work was never done- even if she was pregnant!


	13. Chapter 13

'_Jill...Jill are you home darling?'_ shouted Gordon as he entered the house with Tom and Katie in tow

'_Dad why didn't Jill pick us up?'_ questioned Tom tugging at his father's hand

'_I don't know Tom, I really don't know'_ was his father's response. Gordon had been at work when he'd received a phone call from his children's school notifying him they were both still waiting to be picked up. Panic and fear had immediately filled his mind, not just for his beloved offspring but also for his dear wife; the woman who was meant to collect them.

The worried man searched the house desperately, confused about Jill's whereabouts. She hadn't told him about any arrangements to go anywhere. As far as he was concerned she'd gone straight from work to the school.

For the fifth time in the space of ten minutes Gordon rang his wife's mobile again, with the same outcome; voicemail_. 'Jill, Jill it's me Gordon. Where are you love? I've picked Tom and Katie up...just give me a ring and let us all know you're alright please' _and then he hung up. It was very unusual behaviour for the female Doctor and Gordon was deeply concerned, mainly because he didn't know where she was. But he was sure that at any minute Jill would walk through the front door and announce she'd got delayed somewhere. Nothing to worry about at all...


	14. Chapter 14

Gordon had stayed awake alright desperate for news on his wife. He'd sat in his favourite armchair in the dark living room, frequently looking at the clock on the mantel piece and checking his phone. At half past six Gordon was disturbed was his worry when Katie crept into the living room in her pyjamas.

'_Daddy...Daddy is Jill back now?'_

'_No love, no she's not but she'll be back later I promise'_ he replied, trying to sound convincing. The girl didn't dare question her father. Instead she walked over to him and climbed onto his knee and hugged him tightly. Gordon wrapped his arms around his daughter and leant his head on top of hers, praying.

_**After the school run**_

The male Doctor had phoned up the surgery and made a reasonable excuse why both he and Jill wouldn't be in today, giving his deepest apologies. He'd then gone and dropped a saddened Tom and Katie off at school, promising them their step-mother would be home by the time they'd finished school.

As soon as he arrived back at their family home Gordon checked the answer machine on their landline phone.

'_You have one new message. Message received today at 8:47 am "Hi Gordon. It's me Jill. Don't be worried about me I'm fine I just need some space...some time to think. Tell Tom and Katie I'll be home soon. I love you Gordon, I do' _was the message. The man then listened to it again, pleased to hear his wife's voice. She didn't sound worried or hurt, instead she sounded relaxed and calm. The message didn't put his mind at ease much but at least he knew the woman he loved was safe. It was still unclear why she hadn't come home though.


	15. Chapter 15

A key turned in the front door. Gordon Jumped up from his armchair and ran to the hall. The sight that welcomed him made his heart leap.

'_Jill!'_ he dashed to his wife and took held of her elbow gently

'_Gordon...Gordon I'm so sorry'_ the woman whispered and then collapsed into her husband's arms. Gordon sunk onto the floor with Jill in his arms, cradling the female close to him and stroking her back.

_**On the sofa**_

It had taken Gordon a while to calm Jill down. He'd eventually got her to the sofa where she'd collapsed in his arms again sobbing; her husband none the wiser to what had upset her so much. Once her sobs had turned to sniffles and shudders Gordon braced the subject.

'_Jill, what ever's the matter darling?'_

'_I left you Gordon and didn't ring. I don't know what came over me'_

'_Why don't you just tell me what you're thinking?'_

'_I'm scared...I'm really scared'_

'_Scared of what?'_

'_Having a baby... this baby Gordon'_

'_Oh Jill, there's nothing to be scared of. Everything's going to be okay I promise' _Gordon kissed his wife's head and rubbed her back with one hand trying to sooth her.

'_But what if I'm a terrible mum?'_

'_Don't be daft. You're a wonderful mum to Tom and Katie. You're going to be a fantastic mum to our child, I know it' _Jill looked into Gordon's eyes and gave him a weak smile to which he did the same trying to reassure the woman. They sat in the same position holding on to each other for a while. The male completely sympathetic towards his wife, for of course it wasn't her fault but could only be put down to her hormonal state.


	16. Chapter 16

Jill sat on the sofa in the living room cradling a baby, she was surrounded by Tom and Katie each side watching the small human inquisitively. They jumped at the small boys every movement and squealed with delight as he gurgled. Gordon sat in his armchair, with his iPad on his lap sorting through a minefield of emails, watching on with a smile.

To see how the children were reacting now with this baby was a fantastic feeling. It reassured their parents that when their own baby sibling was born they wouldn't have any problem accepting the new addition. The child Jill was so delicately cradling wasn't their own; her own pregnancy had several weeks left. No, this was a family friend's child. Jill and Gordon had offered to look after the small boy whilst his parents enjoyed a rare evening out. Gordon had also secretly thought it was a clever way to show Jill she'd be a natural with their newborn.

'_Hey look Jill look, he's opening his eyes!'_ whispered Katie stroking James' head

'_Ah hello there young man'_ smiled Jill as she lifted the small child up and held him in front of her, supporting his head.

'_I think he's hungry'_ judged Tom happily

'_You know what? So do I'_ laughed their father as he left his iPad on the coffee table in front of him and went to the kitchen to warm up one of the boys readymade bottles.

'_What time's he going home?'_ enquired their daughter as she held onto James' hand

'_Ermm... about ten o'clock I think. Gordon is James getting picked up at ten?_' asked the female as she took the warm bottle off Gordon and started feeding the baby.

'_Yeah, Carol and Richard said they wouldn't be too late... and you'll be in bed by then young lady!'_ he replied, connecting eye contact with his beautiful daughter

'_But Daddy... can't I stay up into he goes. PLEASEEEEE!'_ she begged

'_Nooo, you and Tom have got your swimming lessons in the morning'_ the male instructed; sticking to their routine was important. _'And anyway you'll see James again soon. We're going out for a meal with them next weekend' _Katie clapped her hands excitedly at the news. Tom on the other hand was less bothered, and far more absorbed in Top Gear on the television. Jill sat relaxed on the sofa between the two of them feeding James as he clung onto her wrist and drank his milk contently.

**9am**

Gordon lay on the sofa with Jill next to him and baby James in her arms fast asleep. The male had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders and both their heads were resting besides each other. The television was on but the volume at a minimal so as not to wake their small guest.

The occasion had made Jill more relaxed about their impending arrival. Although the feelings she felt for the small human she was holding weren't the same as those she felt for her unborn child, she was sure everything would turn out just fine.

Gordon had enjoyed the few hours they'd spent with James. Knowing that in the coming weeks they too would have a baby son excited the male; the chance to bring another child into the world with his wife and watch their son flourish in their care.


	17. Chapter 17

It had started that morning. Jill had woken; or rather she'd been woken, with severe discomfort. It was the sort of pain she'd never experienced before but was well aware of what it meant. She swung her legs out of the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling near the floor. The female's knuckles were white as she gripped the bed sheets, taking deep breaths. The movement woke her sleeping husband who propped himself up using one elbow and leant across to place a hand on his wife's lower back, rubbing it soothingly.

'_Alright love?'_ he asked, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight that was streaming through the crack in the curtains.

'_Yeah, I will...I will be'_ she stammered, offering her husband a weak smile to try and put his mind at rest.

'_Are you sure?'_ was the males reply, not convinced

'_Of course'_ Insisted Jill as she heaved herself off the bed and walked (waddled) out of the room; her right hand clamped firmly to her side_. 'I'll get Tom and Katie up'_ the Doctor called behind her, to which Gordon flopped back onto the bed and stretched.

**10 minutes later**

Gordon walked out of their bedroom, dressed in his blue striped pyjamas, grey dressing gown and black slippers. As he opened the door to walk onto the landing he was instantly greeted by his wife. When I say greeted, I actually mean hit by the sight of her. Jill was leaning on the banister at the top of the stairs outside their bedroom door, her head resting on her hands and moving her hips from side to side looking rather uncomfortable.

'_Jill?_' he questioned the woman as he placed a hand on her back and leant down to look at her

'_G-Gordon'_ she took a deep breath and then carried on, giving a slight laugh at the news_, 'I think maybe your son wants to make an appearance'_

'Why didn't you tell me?! How long have you been feeling like this?'

'About erm... Half an hour?'

'Right come on we'll get you back in the bedroom...' Gordon slipped his wife's arm around his neck and supported her as he walked with her 'And then I'll get Tom and Katie ready for school, if you're alright on your own?'

'Of course I'll be alright on my own!' Jill grunted as she collapsed onto the bed. Gordon rushed out of the room and down the stairs, a certain spring in his step at the thought that within the day they could have their new arrival with them.

**In the kitchen**

'_Hi Carol, bit short notice I know but is there any chance you could drop Tom and Katie off at school for me please?...Yes, yes everything's fine but Master Ormerod's ready to make an appearance...I know...yes that's great, thank you. See you in a bit!' _Gordon ended the call on the phone, placed it on the table and carried on eating his toast.

'_Daddy'_ interrupted Tom who sat opposite his father eating his cereal '_Why can't you take us to school? You said you were last night!'_

'_Jill's not feeling very well Tom so daddy's going to stay with her'_

'_But why didn't you tell Carol that Master Ormerod was on his way?'_ Added Katie who had obviously been paying far more attention than usual

'_Well Katie, baby Ormerod is making Jill feel a bit ill so I'm going to stay with her and make sure she's okay...Now eat up and then you can go and get ready for school. Carol will be here in an hour to pick you both up'_ smiled their father, trying to maintain a sense of normality knowing their lives would soon change.


	18. Chapter 18

As Gordon walked away from the large family car he locked it with a click of the button. In one hand he carried his wife's black hospital bag, in the other his car keys and a bottle of water. The male was dressed casually; a cream pair of cargo trousers, a black and green styled rugby collared shirt, and his new Nike trainers. The sun shone down as the end of summer was approaching and the people nearby caught the last of the rays.

The Doctor walked through the entrance of their big 'local' hospital and greeted several familiar faces as he passed.

'_Morning Doctor'_ chirped one of his regular patients as he made his way through the corridor

'_Morning Peter'_ he replied, his usual smile gracing his face. As he made his way past the hospital cafe the gentleman exchanged social niceties with the league of friends who were busy as always. Gordon then went up two flights of stairs to the bright and airy landing of the first floor. It was surprisingly quiet; most patients still in bed and any relatives restricted to visiting hours.

When the male Doctor reached the locked ward he pressed the button to the right of the door and waited several seconds for a nurse to answer it the other side; he'd left his useful Doctor's pass at home.

'_Hello...'_ was the gruff woman's voice the other end, still half asleep

'_Doctor Ormerod, Jill's husband...'_ he responded

'_Ah Gordon, come in!'_ the woman replied now alert. Gordon pulled the door open as it buzzed and dodged through it as it closed behind him. Eager to get to his wife the man walk briskly to the side ward in the far corner. He knocked on the door and then entered.

'_Alright love?'_ he smiled at Jill who lay on the bed. Gordon walked over and placed her bag at the end of the bed on the floor and bottle of water on her cabinet. He then stood next the bed with one hand on his hip and placed the other on Jill's hand, rubbing it.

'_Has the Midwife been yet?' _the husband enquired, even though he'd only left his wife's side for a mere ten minutes.

'_No no... A nurse popped in though. Said everything was progressing well' _Jill smiled, pain etched in her eyes.

'_That's good then isn't _it?...I'm proud of you Jill' whispered Gordon into Jill's ear and then kissed her cheek

'_What for? I haven't done anything...yet'_ she joked. Her husband laughed and plonked himself in the high backed armchair next to the bed, still holding onto his wife's hand. He settled himself in, for the duration.

**3 hours later**

Jill was standing in what looked like a rather uncomfortable position at the end of the bed swaying her hips from side to side and taking regular loud deep breaths. Gordon stood beside her rubbing her lower back and uttering words of encouragement. For any father-to-be this was the hard part- watching their partner suffer in agony and not being able to do anything about it. All the poor fellow could do was support his wife as best he could, and offer Jill the words of encouragement that spurred her on. Jill was doing a sterling job, taking the pain under her wing and coping with it as best she could; barely uttering a sound. A gentle knock on the side ward door broke their privacy, but the person on the other side kindly waited for some sort of acknowledgement.

'_Come in!'_ called Gordon, to which the door opened and a cheery young midwife popped her head around.

'_Everything alright in here?'_ she enquired; a pink stethoscope around her neck and her blonde hair tied back into a neat ponytail. The pair of them would later come to know the midwife as 'Charlotte.' A woman who'd only recently fully qualified as a midwife, a caring heart and interest in her patients. All of this gave Jill and Gordon more reason to put their trust completely in the lady's hands.

'_Well... everything seems to be progressing okay' _replied Gordon, trying not to intimidate the young woman with his vast medical knowledge. The midwife then fully entered the room, complete with her sterile blue scrubs, and shut the door behind her.

'_Right let's have a listen to the baby's heartbeat shall we?' _she suggested as she approached the bed, taking her stethoscope from around her neck and placing the rubber bits into her ears. Jill knew what that meant. With Gordon's supported she made her way around the bed and heaved herself onto it. The female doctor then pulled her newly bought grey nighty up to reveal her ready to pop bump. Her dignity was salvaged as much as possible given the circumstances.

The midwife placed her cold stethoscope on Jill's stomach and listened carefully to the pulsating heartbeat of the unborn child. She then did all the other necessary checks on the baby and checked the chart at the end of the bed.

'_I've got good news for you...'_ she smiled as she glanced at the clock on the wall _'I'd say within the next two hours you'll have your son with you' _to which Gordon let out an almighty _'WAHEY!'_ as well as a kiss for his wife.

**An hour later**

The midwife had been right, within two hours the Ormerod couple would have their newborn son in their arms. In fact it was much sooner than the young woman had anticipated. Jill had been coping with the pain incredibly well, especially considering in was her first-born. But being a Doctor she'd known the signs at she was well of where when the moment had approached.

'_Gordon...'_ she'd uttered , still concentrating on her breathing _'The baby's coming'_ Gordon jumped out of his chair in a flash

'_As in now?'_

'_No, I meant next year. Yes now!'_ she sarcastically added, still maintaining her humorous side. Her husband dashed to the door and leant his head out into the corridor. Although he was qualified he felt it best to leave the delivery of their child to a proper professional. _'Charlotte!'_ he shouted as she wrote some notes up in reception. The urgency in his voice prompted the midwife to run to the room that Gordon had now re-entered.

Things progressed pretty quickly, but more importantly smoothly, from there. And Jill had been right; their child was just minutes from birth. In fact, there was very little time for the midwife to do anything but put a pair of gloves on. No instructions needed to be given to the female Doctor; she seemed to guide herself through the end stage particularly smoothly, with Gordon's help.

'_That's it Jill, well done...keep going'_ encouraged Charlotte, needlessly. Jill looked Gordon in the eyes, gripped his hand tightly and pushed for all she was worth. The noise that broke the silence was incredible; the wail of a newborn baby, just seconds old. Gordon's eyes lit up like never seen before, and Jill managed a grin through her exhaustion.

The midwife scooped the dirty and wailing newborn off the bed and placed him immediately onto his mother's chest, still attached to his umbilical cord which she clamped. The love Jill felt was instant, her maternal instincts natural and unstoppable. All Gordon could do was sit on the edge of the bed; one arm around Jill and the other around his newborn son taking in all his intricate details, beaming and kissing his wife's head.

**Introducing their son**

Gordon held his iPhone 4s out in front of him as he dialled his father-in-laws mobile number. You see, both him and Harold had iPhone's making FaceTime possible. He'd phoned ahead without the children knowing to make sure they answered his next call.

'_Dad!'_ screamed Tom and Katie as soon as they'd answered, both their faces on show on the screen

'_Hello you two, are you being good for Grandma and Grandad?_' enquired Gordon smiling

'_Good as gold' _Bunty his mother-in-law could be heard shouting

'_Where's Jill daddy?_' asked Tom, eager to see his beloved step-mother

'_Right beside me Tom'_

'_I'm here Tom'_ replied Jill, her face still not in view of the camera

'_Can we see our brother now?'_ pleaded their daughter

'_Hmmmm let me think about that for a moment...'_ teased Gordon as he turned the rear camera on and pointed it at their newborn baby brother, to which there were loud cheers and noise on the other end of the line

'_He's tiny daddy!' _muttered Tom, gazing at his new brother on the screen

'_What's his name then?' _asked the proud Grandfather, standing behind his grandchildren

'_Well we were thinking...Jill do you want to tell them?'_ offered the father

'_How does Jonathon Harold Ormerod sound to you?' _announced Jill

'_It sounds perfect' _her dear mother replied, a tear in both her and Harold's eye.

'_Hello Jonathon!'_ Both Katie and Tom squealed in happy harmony.


	19. Chapter 19

Jill sat on the high backed chair beside the hospital bed; her bags packed just metres from her. The female and her newborn son Jonathon had been discharged from hospital, less than 24 hours since the baby's birth. Gordon had gone to bring the car nearer to the entrance, excited to introduce the child to the big wide world.

The baby lay on Jill's lap his back slightly raised and his tiny head being supported by his mother's protective hands. Jonathon began to stir in his mother's arms.

'_Ah, hello there little man; decided to join Mummy have we?'_ she joked, soothingly whispering _'Daddy will be here in a minute and then we'll show you the outdoor world. That sounds exciting doesn't it? You're a special boy J... And I promise you me and your dad will make sure you're happy...and you'll have a ball with Tom and Katie. Only now do I understand what a mother's love is...'_ then the small human dosed back off again, clinging onto his mums little finger. He was dressed in a blue and white baby grow; a bear decorating the back. It was too warm outside to dress him in anything thicker; what a day to take your child home for the first time.

_10 minutes later_

Gordon walked out of the side ward and into the main maternity reception area; he was holding Jill's hand on one side and on the other carefully carrying his precious son in a black car seat.

'_Off are we then?'_ smiled Charlotte as she stood up and approached the couple

'_Indeed we are...'_ replied Gordon _grinning 'Look Charlotte, we want to thank you. We couldn't have asked for a better midwife, and really wouldn't have wanted anyone else to share the moment with us'_ he leant forward and planted a friendly kiss on the young woman's cheek.

'_Yes, we're eternally grateful'_ Jill echoed her husband's thoughts and she too kissed the woman, a small tear of happiness in her eye.

As they approached the outdoors, busy as usual, Gordon paused as the doors shut behind him. He was still holding his wife's hand. The man lifted the car seat up slightly into the air, ensuring he was protected from the sun

'_Well here we go Jonathon, you're in the big wide world now son'_ the father chuckled, kissed his wife passionately and then walked over to the car. Jill shuffled into the back seat whilst Gordon secured their son in next to her. He'd spent hours practising his technique and making sure their baby would be as safe as possible. Gordon then climbed into the driving seat, peered at his wife and son in the back and drove out of the car park towards their future.


End file.
